La véritable histoire de Sieur Snape
by Nioukie
Summary: Severus raconte sa vie, ses erreurs, et comment a tout commencé. Car personne ne sait à quel point l'amour impossible peut détruire.


****_Bienvenu(e) au sein de mon histoire._

_Le résumé : Severus raconte sa vie, ses erreurs, et comment a tout commencé. Car personne ne sait à quel point l'amour impossible peut détruire._

_Rating : M_

_Tout les personnages et lieux sont emprunt à J. ._

_Merci et bonne lecture._

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

Beaucoup de personnes croient que l'amour impossible, l'amour tragique, l'amour passionnel, cet amour brûlant, est comme un rêve éveillé dont un jour on se réveille, une vision de la vie qu'il faut vivre pour comprendre, un amour destructible qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais vivre, ces gens là, ceux qui ne font que répéter ce que de pauvres victimes ont vécu, ces gens là ont tord. Car ils ne peuvent s'imaginer la douleur occasionné. Tout le monde à tord, le monde lui-même ne peut pas comprendre... Cela fait des mois que toutes cette souffrances brûlent en moi, un jour meilleur viendra peut-être mais j'en doute. Mon passé m'a apprit à devenir dur, à savoir comment remonter la pente, seul, je n'ai plus rien au monde pour m'aider, alors, je ne fais que penser, à ce qui a pu arriver.

J'étais un enfant craintif à la base, et je pense que je serais resté naïf sans les drames familiaux qui frappaient ma mère. Lorsque je dis frapper, c'était littéralement ! Mon père avait un penchant prononcé pour l'alcool et la violence, alors le jour où j'eu onze ans et que mes pouvoirs sont réellement apparu, celui-ci fit une chute terrible du dernier étage de notre sombre manoir. J'espérais que là où il irait, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à ma mère, malchance, cette dernière laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, un dernier souffle quelques mois plus tard. Mais qu'importe, elle, elle irait au paradis alors que ce monstre ne pourrait purger sa peine qu'aux enfers.

Oui, à onze ans à peine, j'avais déjà tué, ce n'était qu'un accident de magie juvénile, mais mon sentiment d'avoir accomplis justement, lui, n'était pas un sentiment digne d'un gamin de mon âge. J'aurais dû rester jeune dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, mais il faut croire que la jeunesse n'appartient pas à tous. Très rapidement, je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard où j'eu un vrai père cette fois. Un homme impressionnant à la longue barbe grisonnante et aux yeux azurs. Qui m'eut cru capable un jour de le tuer, cela est une autre histoire !

Ce sorcier était bien plus qu'un mentor, il était toute ma vie. J'étais encore jeune et il m'aida à résoudre tout mes problèmes en m'offrant une maison pour les vacances et pour tout le reste de l'année. Mon manoir fut vendu, et le vieux sage mit l'ensemble des gallions sur mon compte personnel. Cela suffit à m'acheter l'ensemble de mes fournitures pour commencer ma vie de sorcier !

Ai-je oublié de parler de ma tendre Lily Evans ? Une femme formidable, quoi qu'à ce stade de développement, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Je l'avais rencontré lors de mes escapades, loin de mon manoir, elle était née parmi les Moldus, et j'avais souhaité annihiler sa sœur pour sa méchanceté qui semblait étouffer ma pauvre amie. Pauvre car elle tomba sous le charme d'un vil personnage appelé Potter, James Potter. Elle en tomba amoureuse lors de notre cinquième année, mais toute cette histoire se passa il y a fort longtemps.

Dans ma vie, j'ai regretté beaucoup de choses, premièrement d'avoir été amoureux fou de Lily Evans, puis d'avoir été un Mangemort tuant par la même occasion la femme que j'ai aimé près de quinze ans mais aussi et surtout d'avoir accepté de devenir maître des potions à Poudlard. Vous connaissez sûrement tout ce qui s'est passé lors des années qui suivirent mon enseignement, Monsieur Potter, je parle de Harry cette fois, a une histoire suffisamment intéressante pour que moi, petit homme qui n'avait rien demandé, fut mêlé à toutes ses affaires. Je vais donc narrer notre histoire lorsqu'elle commença vraiment. Si je me souviens bien, c'était une nuit fraîche, une nuit de début automne. Lors de sa septième année, Harry se baladait souvent dans le parc pour inhaler l'odeur de la nature, car depuis la mort de son adversaire, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de traîner !

Pour ne pas changer de mes cruelles habitudes, j'ai décidé ce jour là, de venir troubler son plaisir, car rappelons le, je ne suis qu'un homme frustré n'ayant rien fais de plus beaux dans sa vie que de tuer de misérables innocents.

« Monsieur Potter, que faites vous là à vous pavanez dans le château au lieu d'étudier pour vos Aspics ! Si vous ne travaillez pas, je serais dans l'obligation de vous administrez une heure de retenue pour veiller à ce que vous preniez le temps de ne pas rater votre examen. »

J'aime emmerder le monde, après tout, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire ! Ayant perdu mes deux mentors, ce qui représente une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles, je n'avais plus rien à faire de ma fichtre vie ! Alors emmerder un Potter, mais quel plaisir !

« Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi Professeur, mais je pense que je risque de vous étonner, notamment en Potion ou j'ai fais d'innombrables progrès d'après Hermione. » Potter souriait tout confiant.

« Il est bien dommage alors que ce ne soit pas Miss Granger qui vous évalue Monsieur Potter, et je serais toujours apte à vous enlever quelques points à la moindre petite maladresse de votre part. »

« J'y compte bien, Monsieur. »

Et l'impertinent sourit. Oui... je crois que ce fut à partir de ce moment là, que j'eu des doutes quand à mon efficacité à effrayer Potter, mais surtout, que je perdis ma vision de petit garçon insupportable, oui, Potter était malheureusement devenu un homme. Je dis malheureusement car cet état de fait fut le déclencheur de pas mal d'émoi... dois-je avouer avoir une attirance pour ses yeux ? Peut-être même pour le reste de sa personne.

« Je vous prierais de ne pas commencer à être impertinent, jeune homme. »

Ma menace ne fit pas aucun effet, je ne peux pas sciemment dire ça ! Elle fit un effet, celui d'une totale ignorance de la part de mon interlocuteur. Que dire d'autre, j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur !

« Je retourne à mon dortoir, Professeur, comme ça l'air pollué que vous expirez ne me dérangera plus... On se revoit dans... trois heures ? A toute ! »

Je fut choqué par sa réaction, car ce jeune homme avait osé me parler comme si je n'étais... je cherche mes mots... un jeune prépubère tout comme lui, à l'expérience l'imité dans tout les genres de domaines ! Il ne fallait que le voir en potion ! J'ai toujours eu la désagréable impression que ce garnement jetait dans une chorégraphie étrange, les premiers ingrédients qui lui venaient sous la main !

Bref, je fus si choqué que je retournais pantois jusqu'à mes cachots où j'y restais jusqu'au moment où je devrais revoir ce jeune homme maléfique ! Malheureusement, à la place de Monsieur Potter, se tenait un chiot, un shiba inu ! Ne me demandez pas ce qui a pu se passer ! Je n'en sais strictement rien et j'avoue que je ne suis en rien dans ce terrible projet. Enfin, quand je dis que je n'en sais rien, à l'époque j'ignorais tout encore. Et j'ignorais aussi que ce chiot tout de fourrure crème vêtu, me regardant avec de magnifiques yeux émeraudes, n'était autre que Monsieur Potter.

« A qui est ce chien ?! Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit aux animaux venant du monde Moldus de venir à Poudlard ! Alors qui est assez stupide pour ne même pas savoir lire ? Il me semblait qu'en sept années à mes côtés lors de nombreuses heures de cours, j'avais inculqué un minimum de savoir faire et de matières grises dans vos têtes juvéniles, mais il me semblerait que j'ai en réalité eut tord ! Êtes vous toujours ces misérables cornichons à qui je dispense continuellement mes cours ? N'avez vous pas un minimum mûri pour concevoir que lors de votre dernière année, vous puissiez respecter juste une règle que les directeurs et directrices depuis des générations ont inscrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Pour intégrer cette leçon, je vais devoir retirer 50 points à Gryffondor et tous vous coller ! Entendez moi bien, ce soir, pendant trois heures durant, Rusard aura l'obligation de s'occuper de vous tous, et lorsque je dis « tous » je parle évidemment de tout les Gryffondors. »

Je ne m'attendis pas à ce que ce petit chiot accourut vers moi pour essayer de déchiqueté mes bottes préférées, oui j'ai des bottes préférées ! Qui eut cru que je n'étais qu'un homme sans cœur ? J'ai aussi mon attachement et il était porté sur ces bottes offertes par mon mentor, mon père adoptif, Albus Dumbledore ! J'ignorais alors la bienséance et le sens froid, j'attrapais alors le chiot par la peau du cou et je le lançais violemment par la première porte que mon autre main croisa ! Soulagé de ce fardeau, je continuais mon cours en vociférant « MAIS Où EST POTTER ?! », un élève voulut me dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois heures, mais je ne le laissais pas parler et lui ôtait 5 points pour avoir parler sans permission. Oui, je suis injuste, mais c'était un Gryffondor !

Lorsque mon cours fut fini, j'entendis un aboiement. Je grommelais en espérant que le cabot n'attendait pas derrière la porte de ma salle lorsque je me souvins que je ne l'avais pas jeté dehors, dans les couloirs glacés des cachots puisque je me tenais loin de la porte d'entrée, mais plutôt vers le tableau près de mes app... mes appartements !

Je me ruais sur la porte pour m'engloutir dans mon chez moi avant de laisser échapper un cri de colère ! Le chiot jouait avec mes rideaux qui étaient tombés au sol sous la puissance de sa mâchoire... J'attrapais l'impertinent par le cou lorsque je croisai ses yeux... de magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui me rappelèrent mon élève porté disparu. Malgré le fait que je me trouvais dans le monde magique, je n'étais pas d'accord de penser à cette éventualité ! Je prie donc l'initiative de battre à mort ce sale cabot !

Malheureusement, Minerva McGonagall, tout fraîchement promu Directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, Poudlard, fit irruption chez moi par la cheminée. Surpris, je lâchais le chiot qui se cacha sous sa robe, ne laissant voir de son anatomie canin, que ces iris.

La directrice écarta les pans de sa robe pour y chercher l'abominable animal, le fixant étrangement, elle le posa sur mon bureau où le fétide insecte avait dû renverser toutes mes paperasses et où mon encre rouge y coulait à flot, inondant mon plancher.

« Monsieur Potter ! Que vous est-il donc arrivé ? » interrogea l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose au truc poilu.

« Comment ça, Potter ? » soufflais-je à bout de nerf.

La femme me regarda comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant, et j'eus l'impression de revivre la même situation qu'avec ce satané morveux, trois heures auparavant. J'avais le sentiment de n'être qu'un gamin boutonneux aux hormones virevoltants dans mon crâne avec plus d'aisance que jamais puisqu'il semblait qu'à cet âge, la matière grise non présente, facilite le développement inter-cérébrale des conneries en tout genre !

« Severus, ne voyez vous pas que ce chiot n'est autre que Harry Potter ? De plus de la ressemblance frappante de la couleur de leurs yeux, ils ont apparus et disparus simultanément ! Je ne crois pas à de telle coïncidence. Ainsi nous allons procéder à un test. Si Monsieur Potter le permet, nous allons lui poser une question quand à son identité, si celui ci aboie trois fois très lentement, cela est un oui, si il aboie n'importe comment, cela prouve que ce chien est un animal égaré qu'il faudra mettre à la SPA Moldu. Bien, procédons à la question. Êtes vous Monsieur Harry James Potter ? »

Le chien me regarda avec une lueur de défi, j'en fus certain. Puis il aboya une première fois pendant près de trois secondes, attendit deux secondes, aboya une deuxième fois pendant trois secondes, attendit une seconde fois puis aboya pour la troisième fois. Je pu lire dans ses yeux un sentiment de victoire tendit que j'eus l'impression que ses babines dessinaient un étrange sourire.

Minerva lança quand à elle un regard désapprobateur au sac-à-puces, enfin la femme voyait en cet insecte sa véritable nature maléfique !

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez encore inventé pour revenir dans cet état Monsieur Potter, mais il est certain que je vais devoir m'occuper de ce cas personnellement ! Ainsi, n'ayant que peu de confiance pour les personnes présentes dans ce château, je vous confie au Professeur Snape qui aura la charge de s'occuper de vous, de vous emmenez vous balader, vous nourrir, vous laver évidemment, et surtout de vous assurer tout le confort nécessaire et la sécurité ! Si vous avez la moindre égratignure, tout cela reviendra sur VOTRE dos Monsieur Snape, me suis-je bien fais entendre ? La haine qui revient au père de Monsieur Potter devra être éteinte et vous devrez vous occuper de Monsieur Potter comme d'un...ami. Combien même ne ressentez vous pas un quelconque sentiment d'attachement à son égard, vous devriez cependant le traiter avec respect et ainsi vous occupez de lui avec perfection. Chaque semaines, je vous convoquerais pour parler de votre situation. En attendant... »

J'allais enfin protester lorsque la Directrice sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers Potter qui aboyait, d'un coup, l'aboiement se tut pour laisser place à la voix habituelle de ce terrible élève. En plus d'être son larbin, je pouvais maintenant le comprendre.

« Madame, je pense que le Professeur Snape a d'autre chose plus importante à faire que de s'occuper de moi... A vrai dire, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé ! J'étais tranquillement en train de monter jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondors lorsqu'on m'a frappé à la tête ! Je me suis réveillé, c'était l'heure d'aller en cours, j'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai foncé en ignorant même de quel façon je m'y rendais. » Le gamin montra ses pattes pour expliquer son point de vue.

« Je pense au contraire que c'est une très bonne idée de vous faire collaborer ! Vous êtes le duo le plus électrique de tout cet établissement ! Même si vos relations semblent un peu plus passives en ce moment, personne ne se sent en sécurité dans la même pièce que vous deux ! Je trouve cela complètement absurde et je suis certaine que le Directeur aurait approuvé, Albus aurait souhaité cette union, cette entraide. Veillez respecter mes paroles et ne pas vous entre-tuez. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

Les paroles de la vieille fonctionnèrent, en réalité, prononcer le nom de Dumbledore nous mettaient tous d'accord, d'autant plus que pour moi, il était comme mon père ! La femme s'en alla par la cheminée, nous laissant Potter et moi, l'un en face de l'autre, le cabot toujours sur mon bureau maintenant dégueulasse. D'un coup de baguette, je rangeais et lavais tout. Harry me regarda, penaud.

« Je n'aurais pas du saccager vos appartements, je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

« Certaines règles sont à respecter. La première : Vous n'êtes rien Monsieur Potter ! Alors veillez à ne pas polluer mon air. Deuxième règle : Ne m'adressez pas la parole. Troisième règle : Vous êtes invisible ! Vous ne bougez plus, parlez plus, respirez plus, pour moi, vous êtes mort ! »

Sur ce coup là, je ne fus pas sympa, mais au moins, le cabot s'allongea sur le tapis et ne bougea plus jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plus, je suis en train d'écrire la suite, la voulez vous ?_


End file.
